Sin: A Lesson From a Devil
by Splendid Shadows
Summary: Lady started to doubt her actions and her life, but she soon learns words to live by. VxL oneshot! Please R&R!


**Title:** Sin – A Lesson From a Devil  
**Rating: M  
Pairing:** Vergil x Lady  
**Disclaimer:** Capcom owns the Devil May Cry series, not me!  
**Summary: **Lady started to doubt her actions and her life, but she soon learns words to live by.  
**Status:** Completed one-shot  
**A/N:** Ha ha! This is my take on the library scene in the game! OK, some of you may ask, "hey, didn't you do a drabble collection with this title?" And the answer is, "yes I did!" But I wrote this first, but didn't edit it for this site till now. So actually it was this that inspired the drabble set instead of the other way around!

All right, reviews and/or constructive criticisms would be highly appreciated! Enjoy!

_Edited a few mistakes and reposted on 25/02/06. Silly me.

* * *

_

"Dante. Please … free my father."

"I will, Lady."

With one last glace at her he walked away and went through the double doors. He didn't even look back but he felt her heavy gaze on him till he disappeared from view.

Tired beyond belief, Lady found herself leaning against a column in between the many bookshelves of the gloomy library. As if her legs were drained of all their vigor she felt them slipping out from under her. The marble column was cold against her back as it propped up her limp body, and the floor was equally frigid on her rump.

But she didn't care. This discomfort was nothing compared to the emptiness in her heart. She had come to the Temen-Ni-Gru swearing vengeance, confident that she'd succeed in avenging her mother. But now here she was, a few levels away from the Demon Gate where her father had escaped through, and she was too weak to follow him.

Weak.

How she loathed the word. She was too weak to see her goals to the end. Lady didn't have a devil's stamina, strength, and agility. In this time of silent darkness she could admit to herself that it was a damned _miracle_ she hadn't died earlier on in the Tower.

Yes, it was her hard won skills that had seen her this far, as well as sheer determination and a lot of luck. But it seemed she had run out of all three, and now all she could do was quietly sit here and wait for Dante to finish what she'd started.

Dante … he really was something else. Half human, half demon, he somehow transcended both and became something wholly different. More powerful than any mortal yet possessing compassion that no devil should, she had pinned all her hopes on him. Yes, she was confident that he would fulfill his promise to her, but she didn't feel completely satisfied.

'_I swore to end this by my own hand,'_ she thought as she bent her knees close to her face. Folding her hands atop them, she rested her forehead on her arms. _'But here I am depending on a demon.'_

She knew that Dante was not your typical demon; he'd proven that to her. But still she felt a cold shame in her chest that seemed to suck the power and vitality from her limbs.

Lady felt her eyes closing of their own volition and her mind swirled with dark thoughts. She remembered all the happy times in her life before Arkham had become completely obsessed with becoming Sparda and Kalina Ann was still alive.

The memories did not bring her comfort; instead they reminded her that she would _never_ feel those joys again. Lady had lost everything: her family, her home, even her name. She was a nameless orphan now, one destined to hunt down demons either till they were all gone or she died. The latter seemed more likely.

Her prospects did not look promising at all. For one brief moment she wished that a demon would come kill her off now so that she would be spared from her bleak future.

Footsteps resounded throughout the cavernous room.

Wondering if some merciful god had granted her suicidal desire, she didn't look up or even make a grab for her weapons.

A fatalistic thrill went through her; would her death be quick and clean? Or perhaps it would be drawn out and pain filled, something that hurt so much that it would rival the one in her heart? Either way soon she would see her dear mother again, if Heaven would have her that is. The things she had thought and done to reach this point in her life … she didn't know if such sins could be cleansed from her soul.

'_He may deserve it, but I planned to kill my own father,'_ she thought bitterly. _'Why would they let a person like me enter Heaven?'_

The footsteps stopped, and the last step's echo in the library matched the shame and guilt echoing in her chest. Feeling a heavy gaze being pinned on her, Lady managed to slowly lift her head.

To her immense surprise, Vergil, Dante's power-hungry twin, was standing before her. All she could see was his black leather pants and brown knee-high boots. His long blue coat trailed behind him like a cape, and his sheathed sword was ever at his side.

'_Maybe he'll grant me death,'_ Lady thought as she stared at his motionless legs. _'He'd do it; I won't even need to ask.'_

She wanted to laugh at the irony of it, but she was too tired. One brother had promised to see her dreams realized while the other loomed over her like her inevitable demise. She didn't know which one she wanted, and right now, she didn't think she cared.

Like a leopard Vergil strode towards her. Lady didn't even bother to lift her gaze as she watched him approach her prone form. She felt more than saw him bending over her and then she felt his long fingers wrapping themselves in her hair.

Grabbing her dark brown tresses he used them to lift her up. Lady didn't even attempt to stop him; she just found herself being dragged upwards till she was on her feet again. Her scalp ached at the abuse, but it was ignored.

Still clutching her hair Vergil used it to tilt her head backwards. Lady thought he was exposing her throat to make the kill easier, but instead he looked into her mismatched eyes.

The half-devil saw a dullness to the brown and blue orbs, something that ran deeper than mere fatigue. It was a tiredness of spirit he saw, and her weakness made him sneer.

"Is this what being human is about?" he asked with derision. It sickened him and only made him crave his father's power all the more. Sparda was _never_ like this pathetic woman in front of him; the Legendary Dark Knight had always been a never-ending source of strength, both in body and will.

The blue-clad son couldn't wait to get this feeble human blood from out of his body, even though it had come from his beloved mother. But it was a small price to pay for power.

"What do you care?" she asked, her voice lacking its previous conviction and fire.

"Pitiful," he quietly snarled as he leaned in a little closer. Lady unconsciously backed away from him but the marble column behind her barred her way.

"If this is how humans are, they're better off dead."

"Dead," Lady repeated hollowly.

"Is that what you want?" he inquired clinically as he leaned in closer to his trapped victim.

Was that what she wanted? She had to admit it was a tempting offer, and he'd _probably_ give her a clean death too. But still … what about her mission? She's sworn on her mother's grave that she'd hunt down every last denizen of Hell who dared walked the Earth.

"Well?" he asked coldly as his grip tightened in her hair.

"I … I don't know."

"Weak of body **and** will. How disgusting," he abruptly let go of her hair and she slumped heavily against the column. But he was still too close for her to slide down and so she was forced to remain standing.

"If I'm so repulsive why don't you go?" she asked, some of her old sharpness returning. "Dante went that way," she pointed at the door he'd gone through.

"I know," he said stiffly as he perused her once more.

"Then leave!"

"Are you giving me orders now?" Vergil asked with some amusement. "I don't take commands from inferior beings."

Lady's eye twitched in irritation. He may be Dante's twin, but he shared none of his brother's personality. Vergil's haughtiness was aggravating at best, homicide inducing at worst. As it was her fingers convulsed with the want to take up weapons against him.

However her battle with Dante was still fresh in her mind, and she knew it was no use. Vergil would be less lenient about his dealing with her as well, and so she refrained from shooting him. But it was damned tempting.

Looking away from his frigid blue eyes, she heard him laugh mockingly at her. She gritted her teeth in anger but did nothing else.

"Foolish," he breathed into her ear. Grabbing her jaw in a vice like grip, he turned her head so that she faced him once more.

His mouth lunged towards hers and caught her by surprise. His lips mashed against hers in a bruising kiss, and all she could do was make muffled protests. Her hands became fists and pounded at his broad shoulders, but they went unnoticed.

Vergil pulled away as suddenly as he had come. Gasping for air, she stared wide-eyed at his smug expression and then slapped him.

The impact brought a resounding echo ringing in the air. His cheek was tinted pink from the strike but that was all the reaction he gave her.

Clenching her stinging fingers to her palm, Lady felt tears pooling in her eyes.

Dante had tried to kiss her too, but he'd accepted her refusal like a gentleman. But Vergil, this thrice-damned devil child, had taken it from her without permission! Rage welled inside her chest and spread throughout her body.

"Why Mary, it looks like you didn't like my kiss," he said condescendingly and smiled like a rogue.

"Shut up, you bastard! Don't ever call me that!" she shrieked, her face going red with anger and embarrassment. Two tears trailed down from her eyes before she began to push against him. She tried to claw at his face but he caught her wrists in his hands easily.

"Now that's the Lady I remember," he smirked as he retreated a few steps, all by his choice.

When they'd entered a clear space of floor Vergil tipped backwards. He fell to the ground with no apparent ill effects. Since he still had Lady in his grasp she had fallen with him.

Landing on his firm chest, Lady stared at him in shock. What was this devilish man up to?

Rolling himself over, Vergil straddled Lady and looked down at her. A few tears still slipped out of her eyes, but now her irises were alive with emotion and certainty. She wanted to _hurt_ him, and she'd do anything to accomplish it.

Gazing up at his arrogant countenance, Lady felt her blood boil. She wanted to punch him, to make him feel pain and humiliation, just like he had made _her_ feel. But through that fury she could feel something else clawing its way up her chest.

Vergil was a handsome man after all, and he was _so_ close to her. His heat seeped through their clothes and entered her flesh. It warred with the chill of the floor till eventually she couldn't even feel the cold ground at her back anymore. Lady cursed her traitorous body and that mortification and guilt made her fight against him all the more.

"Oh, do that again. I liked it," he grinned at her as he effortlessly controlled her thrashing arms. Whether by design or accident Lady's pelvis area grazed against his once more, and he hummed with pleasure.

"You sick bastard!" she shouted, revolted at his blissful expression. "Are you going to rape me? Is this what the oh so mighty son of Sparda is reduced to?"

"Rape?" he arched a white eyebrow in disdain. "Hardly. I'll take you willingly."

"Like Hell you will!" she roared.

Vergil lowered himself onto her so that his entire body pinned hers down. He laced his fingers with hers and pressed them against the floor.

Without warning he leaned his face down and captured her in another kiss. However this time her lips warred with his as she vainly struggled to throw him off her.

But all that movement caused body parts to grind against each other in a wonderful friction that soon brought a moan to both their throats. Parting their mouths, Vergil planted quick kisses across her jaw line and neck, each one accentuated with either a painful nibble or a flick of his velvety tongue.

Lady didn't know whether the next kiss would deliver a stinging bite or a soothing lick, but she moaned all the same. He came upon her ear lobe, and his tongue wetted it with one long, slow, stroke. The air from his nose blew against the saliva, causing a tingling to rush down from her ear all the way to the soles of her feet. As she gasped in delight Vergil bit down on it hard so that the pain melded with the pleasure.

Clenching at his strong fingers, she felt a drop of blood forming at her ear, which he quickly lapped up. He sucked her lobe till no more of her precious liquids emerged from the broken skin.

Releasing her left hand, his right one began to unbutton her white blouse. Lady didn't stop him; in fact she found her treacherous hand winding itself into his silky white hair.

Missing the triumphant grin on his face, she stroked his scalp as he fastidiously undid her shirt and then spread it wide open. Hooking deft fingers underneath the white lace bra she wore, he tugged it down till her breasts were free of their cups.

Vergil took a pink nipple into his mouth. Lady moaned louder, knowing that she sounded like some kind of prostitute but was too far in the throws of lust to care.

She easily freed her other hand from his and used it to take off the black cravat around his neck. Finding his clothes suddenly restrictive as well, Vergil managed to shrug out of his long coat without releasing Lady from his mouth.

She closed her eyes in bliss as her own hands began to run over his toned arms. Lady felt every swell of firm muscle, from his bulging triceps to his straining brachialis. She stroked his smooth flesh, taking pleasure in his warmth and strength. It stoked the fires within her, making her feel more alive than she could ever remember being.

Vergil raised himself again to give her another demanding kiss. Her hand came up to rub his jaw line as the other went to his waist and slipped underneath his leather vest. Lady's probing fingers glided over his warm back and side, and she raked her nails across the skin.

He grunted at the sensation but didn't stop. His tongue continued to massage against hers in a battle of passion and wills. Vergil felt himself throbbing against the restrictive material of his pants, and when it reached a crescendo of urgency, he pulled away from her.

Lady was left gasping on the floor, his sudden withdrawal leaving her exposed to the chilly air. He was on his hands and knees, still over her and breathing hard.

Vergil looked right into her passion filled eyes and grinned. Wordlessly he got off his hands so that he was kneeling at her feet. Crooking a finger at her, he motioned her towards him as he sat down on the hard floor and leaned back.

Eagerly sitting up, Lady watched with parted lips as Vergil unfastened the sole button of his pants, and then gradually pulled his zipper down.

The quiet shush of the zipper seemed to boom in the silence of the library, or perhaps that was just her blood pounding through her head. Her eyes widened as his most private part slowly came into view.

It was the first one she'd ever seen in real life, but to her it seemed perfect. He was big but not intimidatingly so.

"Do you want this?" he asked, a deep blush covering the bridge of his nose, cheeks, neck, and chest.

Lady wordlessly nodded.

"Then come and take it. It is yours."

With slightly shaking hands she unbuckled her ammo belt and tossed it aside. She didn't even bother with her kilt; she went straight for her bicycle shorts and panties and all but ripped them off her legs.

Crawling towards the patiently waiting half devil, she positioned herself between his parted legs. She was so close, and yet she couldn't bring herself to take the final step.

'_What about Dante?'_ a voice in her head asked. _'This is his brother you're about to screw! And you don't even like him! Dante deserves better than this; he was so kind to you, made so much effort to keep you unharmed. Are you really going to betray him by sleeping with his rival?'_

"Come, Lady," Vergil said, seeing the doubt and guilt in her eyes. "The only justification you need is that you _want_ it. The price you pay does not matter. The consequences later on do not matter. All that is important is that you get what you desire."

His words, so reasonably yet heatedly spoken, made the decision for her.

With almost reckless abandon she joined with him, and explosive sighs left both their lips. Lady bit back a groan when she felt herself break, but when he started to move, the soreness soon morphed into something more pleasurable.

The two fell into the age-old rhythm, and sooner than she wanted to, Lady felt herself reaching her peak.

Vergil didn't immediately stop as Lady cried out in wanton pleasure. He followed closely behind her, and held her close while he did so.

The two panted quietly in the after glow of their lovemaking. Vergil rested his head between her breasts as she laid her cheek against his sweaty hair.

Finally she pulled back from him and he looked into her eyes. He brushed a strand of her hair plastered to her face as she said, "tell me something. Why?"

"Why did I do this?" he asked as he extracted himself from her.

She could only nod as she felt him leaving her.

"I wanted to see if humans really were that frail," he answered honestly as he sat back down, pulling Lady onto his lap. "You seemed so determined back there in the Gate Room, nothing like the defeated woman I saw a few minutes ago. I wanted to see if you still had that fire in you or if one defeat had so easily snuffed your spirit out."

"Huh," she snorted. "So, did I pass?"

"You get an A," he smirked as he gently pushed her off him. Gaining her feet once more, she found her discarded clothing and put them on. Vergil finished dressing before she did and walked towards the door Dante had disappeared through earlier.

Before he left the library though, he stopped and looked at her.

"When you are ready," he suddenly spoke, "go to the roof of the Demon Tower. I am sure you'll get what you want there."

And with those parting enigmatic words, he was gone.

* * *

Lady lowered her pistol as tears streamed down her face. The cold wind blew across her as blood red light shone up into a desecrated sky.

Looking at her father's dead visage, she heard Vergil's words repeat themselves in her mind.

_'The only justification you need is that you want it. The price you pay does not matter. The consequences later on do not matter. All that is important is that you get what you desire.'_

She found that this philosophy fitted Vergil perfectly, and it looked like she had learned that lesson well.


End file.
